


【FF7 SC】风香（abo）03

by rurian



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurian/pseuds/rurian
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 20





	【FF7 SC】风香（abo）03

ooc属于我，其他属于ff7。  
部分强致爱注意！  
\-----------------------  
校医室中，白色的帷幔里，简易病床正吱呀地响着。

风吹过窗棂，带来清新的花香。  
克劳德迷糊地抗拒着来人的钳制。  
“你是谁？”  
他一把抓住银色的长发，挣扎着分辨着状况。

眼前高大的男人英姿挺特，面容如神祗般庄穆，但锐利的眉弓和嘴角缄秘的笑容又昭示着业火般的罪恶。  
萨菲罗斯一手撑着枕边，轻轻抚摸着他麦秆色的发，牢牢地制约着克劳德自我防备的行动。  
那如初生鸭崽的茸毛般的发，远不如看上去的锋芒如刺。  
和他认识中的克劳德一样，用石头的沉默和可怖的背刺武装着自己的无奈与懦弱。

他一直都在逼着自己前进，朝着“对的方向”和“应该做的选择”走去，哪怕背负起远承担不了的责任。  
真可爱。  
——萨菲罗斯这么想着。  
这让人更想欺负他了。  
把他变成自己的玩具。  
自己的所属。  
自己的爱。

没有人比他更合适了。  
或许这就是杰诺瓦把克劳德送到他身边的原因。他这么想着。  
一半的恶，与一半的善。  
难道不是天底下最相衬的爱侣。

“克劳德。”萨菲罗斯扳过克劳德的脑袋，与他贴额相视，“你不记得我了吗？”  
“叫我——萨菲罗斯。”他淬了毒般的眼中，倒映着克劳德强大却又脆弱的灵魂。（注1）  
“萨菲……罗斯……”克劳德呼吸急促，在药物的作用下头痛欲裂，眼神晃动着。

在萨菲罗斯如毒蛇般紧盯不放的视线灼烧中，一段段片段突然闪回在他的脑海中。  
克劳德歪过头，皱眉痛呼，“啊……”

//神罗军队屠村了，大家快跑啊！  
往日祥和的小村庄里一片悲惨的混乱，惨叫、残肢与悲泪共舞。  
神罗士兵也倒在了太刀下。  
——这是无差别屠村！  
——萨菲罗斯，他疯了！  
在这天，他化身成了恶魔，堕落的神祗踏着血湖，一步步而来……//（注2）

“萨菲罗斯！”他都想起来了。  
那令人痛恨的背叛，那血亲的死亡，那信仰的坍塌。

//克劳德，快跑！  
——他是个omega，珍贵的omega，放过他吧。  
——omega？  
——他是我珍贵的容器，克劳德，跑吧，等待着与我的再结合。//

萨菲罗斯用手轻轻地捂着克劳德的胸口。  
“这里，有着我的精神内核。”  
“滚开！”克劳德挣开他，却被反手按压在了床上。  
运动上衣被拉下了肩膀，撕扯间变形的领口扭曲而无力，萨菲罗斯用鼻尖像兽般蹭了蹭他赤裸的肩头和背，嗅着他的脖颈。  
淡淡的信息素扩散开来。  
他舔了舔克劳德后颈的腺体，然后张开嘴，不留余地地咬了上去。

挣扎间的克劳德像个被咬住喉咙的兽，激烈的动作猛地停在了原地，他瞳孔微张，像被按了暂停一样浑身僵硬。  
他的臀部正紧紧贴合着萨菲罗斯的身体，半张脸陷进枕头里，浑身微微打颤，从口中发出一声来自喉头发射的低鸣。

他不是在做临时标记，而是在玩弄着自己的腺体——克劳德刹那间划过这样的想法。  
萨菲罗斯注入了一点信息素，两者交融，室温瞬间飙升。  
克劳德眼中透露着凶光，脸色却从脖子红到了鼻尖上。  
他的斗志和情欲一同攀升着，为了反抗，甚至后颈被叼出了血。

萨菲罗斯舔了舔唇上的血，制住他的双拳，“看来你连我的信息素也忘记了。”  
“什么……信息素！”克劳德挣扎着。  
“不记得了吗？”萨菲罗斯却游刃有余地笑了，“在那个繁星满天的晚上。”

//神罗基地的外勤任务中。  
小兵克劳德与大偶像萨菲罗斯，并肩躺在安静地星空下。  
夜风吹拂着嫩草，一切都是那么温良。  
克劳德明亮的眼睛，害羞地瞧着萨菲罗斯，还嘴硬道，“你真的要和我结番？”  
萨菲罗斯撑着后脑勺，望着天空，嘴角有着浅浅的笑容，“你不愿意吗。”  
“愿……愿不愿意什么的！”克劳德躁动地坐起身，心脏砰砰跳，“是你一直无视我。”  
他突然仗起胆子，“壁咚”着萨菲罗斯，快准猛地在他嘴上亲了一下。  
亲吻过于毛糙，又过于简短。  
处处透露着克劳德的心虚和难耐。  
萨菲罗斯眨了眨眼，突然笑了。//

“结……番……？”克劳德眼神涣散地回忆起了，故意被自己丢失的过往。  
结番的另一半，屠戮了自己的村子，杀死他的亲人。  
过去种种，似毒流回转。  
人何以堪。  
“我……没有……！”克劳德被他压制在床上，不断地呓语重复着。  
“克劳德……”萨菲罗斯如恶魔般在他的耳边呢喃，“你是我的容器，星球的延续。尼布尔海姆只是你肉体的诞生地，不是你的寄托。克劳德，跟我来吧。”

他猛地爆发信息素，在克劳德回忆起的那刻，他便引导着信息素相互融合。  
不同于克劳德本人的反抗，阔别了许久的两股信息素，如翻江倒海般，将整个房间淹没。  
星月高悬于夜空，学校一片寂静。  
两股强劲的信息素凶狠地环绕，而后柔和地融为一体。

在这片寂静中。  
夜风吹拂着克劳德滚烫的脸。他抗拒着萨菲罗斯的逼近，双手却无力地被捉在了床头。  
束腰的运动短袖被推到了胸口上方。  
裸露出饱满的胸肌，和色泽清纯的乳头。  
握住他劲瘦的腰，萨菲罗斯伸出舌头舔舐着他胸前的红果。  
他一路向下，扯掉了克劳德的短裤，露出干净的下身。  
克劳德的肉棒啪嗒一下打在萨菲罗斯的脸上，他顺手握住，看着克劳德混乱的脸，舔了下去。  
“喜欢吗？”萨菲罗斯低沉地问道。  
克劳德用手推着他的肩膀，“萨菲……罗斯……！”  
萨菲罗斯看了看他，低声笑了一下，将他的肉棒含了进去。

月色下，穿着白大褂的校医，正牵制着混乱又精神的学生。  
他银色的长发散落在克劳德的腿间，克劳德抓住他肩头的手颤抖着，双眼大睁地望向远方，口中不住发出呓语，“啊…啊…！啊……”  
光泽的肉棒在萨菲罗斯的唇间进出，每当他握住克劳德卵蛋的时候，克劳德便不由自主地从喉咙中发出堪称媚意的惊呼。  
他似乎要哭了——萨菲罗斯这么想着。  
于是他将克劳德的肉棒握在手中，搔刮着前段的尿孔，克劳德双腿打颤，挺着身子射了出来。  
白浊划着弧线，溅湿了萨菲罗斯的下巴。  
他将克劳德推在床上，两条长腿搭在自己的臂弯，伸手触摸克劳德的穴口。  
克劳德还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，每一寸肌肤都格外敏感。  
他哆嗦了一下，“不要……走开。”  
萨菲罗斯修长的手指在小穴边缘打转，然后如入丝滑之地般捅了进去。  
克劳德一脚踢在他身上，“今天……是你的……啊！”  
萨菲罗斯握住他的脚踝，将他的身体大大地拉开。  
没捅两下，就进去了两三根手指，他摸了一把克劳德的屁股，柔韧的小穴正剧烈地收缩着。手指拔出来时，红肉着吮吸着挽留。  
萨菲罗斯将手指放在克劳德面前，“这是你的回应吗，克劳德。”

借着窗前的月光，手指间的黏液透明而反光，将他完美的手覆上一层液体做的指套。  
克劳德看了一眼，便紧紧闭着双眼，咬牙歪过头去。  
“不反抗吗？”萨菲罗斯低声笑，“克劳德。”

克劳德狠狠地看他，正要开口讲话。  
萨菲罗斯却猛地扶住自己的肉棒，倾身插入了克劳德的身体。  
“……啊呃！”猛然的呻吟从克劳德的口中流出。  
他的肉棒像要把自己填满。  
“喜欢吗？克劳德。”萨菲罗斯一边做着活塞运动，一边在他耳边问着。  
他的动作优雅而凶猛，时深时慢，但每下都像撞击在他的灵魂上。  
克劳德不仅遭受着肉体上的俘虐，更被迫享受着精神奸污般的共鸣。  
T恤堆在胸前，摩擦着乳头的上边缘；内裤则挂在右脚上，随着萨菲罗斯的推进，一晃一晃地。  
“啊……啊，啊！啊……”  
克劳德在他撞击到最深的时候，总会忍不住地发出呻吟。  
清亮的声音逐渐染上意乱情迷的淫哑。

“喜欢吗？喜欢我这样撞你吗，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯居高临下地问着。  
克劳德气息不稳地偏过头，“没兴……趣。”  
若非不是他口中断断续续的低吟声，萨菲罗斯倒真要信了他故作镇定的表情。  
他索性咬上了克劳德的腺体，源源不断地注入着信息素。  
“不……”克劳德发出叹息般的话，夹杂在呻吟里。  
他深深地撞击着克劳德的生殖腔，自从腔口被撞击时起，克劳德便咬住了自己的嘴唇，疯狂地晃动着身体和脑袋。

“哈呃……！”克劳德突然挺直了背脊，以至于悬空在了床的上方。  
萨菲罗斯长长的肉棒插入了这个阴差阳错发情着的omega的腔体中。  
克劳德屏住呼吸，上下起伏着胸膛，享受着这窒息般的快感。  
萨菲罗斯揽着他的背，一边在他的身上每个角落落下咬痕和吻痕，一边狠狠地肏着他的小穴和敏感的生殖腔。

克劳德迟疑而颤抖地抓住萨菲罗斯头顶的头发，“不？……”  
他气息不稳，“不要。我不是你的omega……”  
萨菲罗斯埋在他腹间的动作停顿了一下，他缓缓地抬起了头来，在接触到他眼神的瞬间，克劳德咽了下口水。  
对视了两三秒，萨菲罗斯猛地将他翻身按在床上，将他摆出狗爬的姿势，然后狠狠一拉，肉棒“啵”地一声深埋了进去。胯骨与肉臀紧密贴合。  
克劳德甚至没能发出一声呻吟，他大张着嘴，浑身哆嗦了一下。  
而后萨菲罗斯沉默着狠干着。  
在那沉默的肏穴中，克劳德不断地打颤，体验了几下干性高潮。  
萨菲罗斯并没有体谅他，在他高潮的时候，反而深深地埋进捅出，克劳德一度觉得自己会死在这无福消受的激烈快感中。  
但死于高潮未免有失颜面。  
或许上帝也这么想，因此他只是腰越塌越低，屁股不由自主地晃动起来。  
有时回神一瞬，他往前爬了两下，可那不过是迎接更深更猛地拉撞而已。  
萨菲罗斯往后顺了下自己的头发，然后握住克劳德的屁股，抬起头狠狠地晃动了两下。卵蛋剧烈地收缩，一股股精液有力地射进了克劳德的腔内。

萨菲罗斯握住肉棒，将它从克劳德的肉穴中抽出来，还在涌动着残留白液的龟头与穴口像一对难舍难分的恋人，发出了令人臊气的激烈亲吻声。  
在这只弥漫着呼吸与呻吟声的寂静夜晚里，格外悦耳。  
起码克劳德听到后立马挺住了呼吸，然后小声地呼气。  
萨菲罗斯用拇指摸了摸小穴，扯开了一点，白浊缓慢地流了出来。  
克劳德的屁股触感细腻，还留着激烈运动后的薄汗。  
“走开，不要看。”克劳德皱眉，撑住肘想要爬起来。  
萨菲罗斯却看了他一眼，然后将他抱在了自己的身上，让他跨坐在身体上。  
他直直地将尚存余温的肉棒插进他的身体中，而后克劳德感受到了肉棒在他体内的复苏。  
克劳德揪住他的脑袋向后扯，“走开！”  
新一轮激烈的肏穴又开始了，他跟随者萨菲罗斯的动作剧烈地晃动着。  
前腰后摆的律动，双腿发软的身体，使得克劳德抗拒的动作变为抱着萨菲罗斯的头，像一枝扶柳，跟着他起伏……

天色微亮，再过一个小时，早起的学生们便会踏入校园的大门。  
萨菲罗斯抽出在克劳德体内的肉棒，精液像失去了活塞的罐装物般哗地涌出，克劳德也打着哆嗦，肉棒一停一顿地吐出了仅存的爱液。  
全身赤裸的克劳德，身上布满了吻痕，就连脚背上都有。  
颈后的腺体红肿——虽然有一半是他自己的原因——主要是被萨菲罗斯亲的并且注入了过量的信息素。  
现在克劳德整个人都弥漫着萨菲罗斯的味道。  
他的生殖腔被填满了，而且关闭了腔口。别人三天才能满足的发情期，克劳德用了一个晚上便结束了。爱液被牢牢地封闭在了腔内。

萨菲罗斯臂弯上挂着白大褂，从书包里翻出克劳德的抑制剂。  
那是一罐绿色的液体，上面写着通用R型抑制剂，这是市面上omega最常用的普通抑制剂。  
他晃了晃试管。  
“没有任何味道。”他评价道。众所周知，R型抑制剂是青草味，用了之后可以中和信息素的味道。  
而克劳德日常打的，却是无色无味无任何功效的试剂。  
“你可真会自欺欺人。”萨菲罗斯将试剂随手放在桌上，“欣赏”着床上自己的杰作。  
克劳德的失忆，是一套逻辑自洽的自欺欺人，甚至连自己使用的抑制剂不同于其他，都被他自己忽视了。

是了，一个早在几年前就结了番的omega，哪里需要抑制剂呢？  
只要不是他的alpha，他永远不会发情。

现在，萨菲罗斯回来了。

克劳德以为的那个愚蠢的结番仪式，那个自我丧失自由的结番仪式，原来早在几年前，就被自己亲手交到了另一个人手上。  
\---------------------------  
*二次创作了部分原作内容（如尼布尔海姆屠村事件，及其他）  
*注1&注2改编自《恶之花》中两篇的句子  
*好几年没写肉，手笔生疏了……大家将就看  
*原本没打算写强致爱，这这这……


End file.
